


Experiments

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: Mammett Love [3]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mammett, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says in the title. fluff/drabble<br/>Mammett. for starfarer ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Emmett Brown squinted his eyes and a broad, childlike grin formed on his face.  
"Fascinating!" he exclaimed.

Marty peered over Doc's shoulder, his mouth open. "Doc, this is amazing!"

They were standing before the sink of Doc's little kitchen. The metal basin was filled with water and dishwashing liquid and Emmett held a bottle with orange lemonade. He poured some of it into the sink. For a second, the water had the orange color of the lemonade. But almost momentarily, the soap turned it transparent and clear again. Both men stood there, watching the process, fascinated and happy like innocent children.

Marty embraced Emmett from behind and cuddled up against the older man's back. His chin was on Doc's shoulder.

"I love your experiments, Em. You never fail to amaze me."

Emmett turned his head towards Marty's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"And I love your innocent curiosity," he replied, in a tender voice.

For a moment, they looked at each other, almost forgetting about the experiment altogether. Doc bent down a little and kissed Marty on the mouth, the boy returning the touch longingly. Then they grinned at each other, happy.

"What do you say? How about a bottle of Coke?"

Marty nodded, excited. He then kissed the tip of Emmett's nose. "I'll go fetch it."

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you wanna try it now! ;) Go ahead!


End file.
